Number Lock
by C-Chan10
Summary: Pippin gets hit by a spell that causes him to act like the age of the first number he hears. Please R&R! *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Lord Of The Rings!  
  
I might take a while to update this, because I have loads of other stories I'm trying to finish too and seeing as it's half term, I figured I should start on the (better than homework!) I really like Pippin, he's really cute in a childish sort of way, Lol. Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
The wind blew savagely round the trees as the company sheltered in the thick forest for the fourth day in a row. Four long, weary days of collecting sticks for no apparent reason. It was pitch black at that very moment, and the four hobbits that happened to be awake could scarcely see to the end of their noses. Which was a bother for Pippin, the youngest, as he was terrified of the dark.  
  
Sam, who wasn't fond of the dark either, was the person who was supposed to be keeping watch, but seeing as his friends could not sleep, they decided to tell each other stories.  
  
Pippin gripped onto Merry's sleeve fiercely. He was almost crying with fear, the only thing that comforted him was the fact that he was near his best friend and cousin. It didn't really help that they were telling ghost stories, even Frodo had begun to look a bit scared!  
  
Sam looked round at his friends and launched into a ghost story, providing creepy voices.  
  
"My old gaffer told me this one, there was this old inn in Hobbiton right? Well, everyone said it was haunted, then this bloke, a ranger I think he was, stayed at the inn, said he wanted the best room they had. The innkeeper told him that no one stayed in the best room, it was haunted! Anyone who was anyone stayed away from it! But the ranger took the room anyway. Well, that night, he was a bit scared, which is strange for a ranger ain't it! But he barred the doors and locked the windows then settled down into his bed, then a voice said in his ear. 'Good, now we're locked in for the night!'  
  
Sam paused and squinted round at the hobbits that were staring at him wide - eyed, then his eyes fell on Pippin who, as far as Sam could make out, looked terrified.  
  
"You know where that inn stood? It stood right where Pippin's house is now!" He added on grinning mischievously.  
  
Pippin yelped with fear and covered his ears with his hands as if expecting some ghostly voice to say something to him at that very moment.  
  
"Okay, I think that's enough about ghost stories now!" Interrupted Merry giving Pippin a quick hug too show everything was okay. Pippin clung onto Merry's coat and looked around with wide eyes.  
  
"It really is too dark to do anything." Piped up Frodo suddenly, trying to find Sam. "We really need some source of light.But Aragorn told us not to light another fire in case we attract unwanted attention!"  
  
The hobbits looked round at the camp, thinking about their own problems and worries, but also trying to think of a way to make light.  
  
"I wanna go to sleep!" Thought Pippin miserably, he was scared, cold and grumpy, he was always grumpy when he didn't get enough sleep.  
  
"I KNOW!" Hissed Sam quietly, making the other three hobbits jump. "Let's use Gandalf's stick! He's made it glow loads of times, right Frodo?"  
  
Frodo frowned, although the other three couldn't see it, they could tell he was when they heard his tone of voice. "I don't know Sam - Gandalf would probably kill us if we used his stick without permission!"  
  
Merry stood up and tripped over Pippin immediately, then after dusting himself off, he went and retrieved Gandalf's stick being as quiet as he could. Pippin, meanwhile, scrambled backwards until he felt the base of a tree, Aragorn was sleeping near a tree, perhaps he was near Aragorn. The thought made him feel a little safer, so he decided to stay where he was.  
  
Merry shuffled round the camp until he found what he was looking for, he heard Frodo make a quiet noise as Merry bumped into him, then Merry thrust Gandalf's stick into his hands.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asked Frodo, feeling the stick in his hands.  
  
"You use it! You've seen Gandalf use it more times than any of us!" Replied Merry, taking a few steps back then falling over Sam who had taken refuge on the floor.  
  
"Honestly." Thought Frodo. "It's a wonder they haven't woken anyone up! Especially Legolas!" Little did Frodo know, Legolas was awake and was listening to what the hobbits were doing.  
  
"Go on Frodo!" Whispered Sam, giving Frodo a little poke in the sides. Frodo took a deep breath then held the stick out in front of him.  
  
"Hi ga mera-mera to moe agatta!" He mumbled shakily.  
  
Immediately there was a blinding flash of light, making Legolas sit straight up, Frodo dropped the stick immediately wincing as though it burned him, he fell backwards into Sam, who caught him and pushed him to the floor as another flash of light made everyone who wasn't already awake, wake up. Chaos insued as Merry tried to jump for his bed, landed next to Frodo and Sam who were clutching each other in terror, Legolas stood up and tried to find the stick to stop it from shooting flashs of light everywhere, Aragorn and Boromir ran into each other, Gimli started hitting tree's with his axe in a panic and Gandalf began roaring with anger.  
  
Then somewhere in the midst of all that, came a loud scream of pain.  
  
"PIPPIN?!" Screamed Merry, after everyone had quietened down. Light suddenly flooded the camp, and everyone looked up at Gandalf who was holding his stick looking stern.  
  
"Just what is going on here?" He asked angrily. Glaring round at the three hobbits who were huddled in the middle of the camp looking scared. "And just where is Peregrin Took?"  
  
Merry's eyes went wide as he saw a limp figure lying at the base of a tree not to far from where he was standing. He ran over to it, and turned it over. It was Pippin. He was pale and his mouth was open slightly, but he was unconscious.  
  
"Who used my stick?" Roared Gandalf, storming over and glaring Sam and Frodo, who shrank back slightly.  
  
"I - I did - B - But I didn't mean t - too hurt a - anyone!" Stuttered Frodo, swallowing hard as Gandalf,glared at him.  
  
"And just what spell did you cast?" He asked, calming down somewhat.  
  
Frodo racked his brains, trying to think. It was one Bilbo had taught him, saying he should use it if anyone should need to 'Grow up' but he never really understood what it meant, the problem was he couldn't remember what it was either. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter, I don't own anything *sniffle* Wow! Thanks for the wonderful feedback everyone! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last! Please keep on reviewing, 'cause it's you guys that keep me going! Thanks again! I'll update A.S.A.P!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"He said 'Hi ga mera-mera to moe agatta'" Said Legolas, walking forwards towards Merry, who was cuddling Pippin close to him and crying his eyes out.  
  
"NOBODY THINK OF A NUMBER!" Yelled Gandalf suddenly, everyone froze and tried to think of something other than the numerical system.  
  
"Why can't we think of a number?" Asked Aragorn, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had arose after Gandalf had spoken. Pippin suddenly stirred in Merry's arms and opened his eyes slowly. Gandalf was by his side Immediately.  
  
"What's your name and who am I?" Asked Gandalf, as soon as Pippin had sat up slightly.  
  
"Er - You're - I mean - I'm Pippin and you're Gandalf - right?" Stuttered Pippin, looking round in confusion. His stomach hurt like hell and his head felt really strange.  
  
"Why can't we think of a number?" Repeated Aragorn, walking over and kneeling down next to Pippin. He held his hand against Pippin's flushed forehead trying to figure out whether he had a fever.  
  
"Unfortunately, Frodo used one of the most catastrophic spells ever made, if any one think of a number - please DON'T - then Pippin would start acting like that certain age!" Gandalf explained, laying his stick down on the floor and taking off his hat. "Well - it looks like we've got a long night ahead of us - so we may as well collect some firewood! Aragorn, you stay here and sort out Pippin, the rest of you get into small groups and go collect some wood!"  
  
Pippin watched everyone go off into the forest, they looked strange too, they seemed faded and far away. Yet he knew they were there. He began to shiver slightly, Aragorn noticed this.  
  
"Are you cold master Pippin?" He asked, placing a hand on Pippin's forehead, he was burning up. Aragorn made Pippin lie down, then he warmed up some stew on the makeshift fire he managed to make out of what was left of the old one, and handed it to Pippin, who managed a few bites before he dosed off.  
  
The company had got a nice fire going, they only needed a few more sticks to get it satisfactory. Boromir and Gimli were the one's to do this.  
  
"How many more sticks do you need?" Asked Gimli, picking up a bunch in his arms then looking over at Boromir.  
  
"Er - Let's say about - six big ones?" Replied Boromir, Gimli nodded then froze, as did everyone else when what Boromir had said sunk in. Boromir covered his mouth looking worried. "I didn't mean - "  
  
"It's okay Boromir - " Started Gandalf. "It's not your fault, I had a feeling some one was going to slip up anyway." He paused then smiled gently, "It's not your fault" he replied.  
  
Pippin stirred suddenly and everyone froze, but he simply turned over, stuck his thumb in his mouth and carried on sleeping.  
  
The next morning Pippin was the first to wake up. Everyone was fast asleep when Pippin woke up. After half an hour of Pippin sitting down playing with sticks and building houses out of pebbles he got bored and for fun woke everybody up Including Gandalf who needed his beauty sleep and was very grumpy when he got up. Legolas and Aragorn did not seem to mind. They needed to start off early to check the coast is clear. Frodo, Sam and Merry on the other hand just rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
Pippin looked around bored, Boromir was asleep, he couldn't wake him up no matter how hard he tried and he didn't like the look of the dwarf. He decided to follow Legolas and Aragorn who had walked out of camp a few minutes before.  
  
" - The Uruk-hai are moving West-wards, if we do not hurry today they will run straight into us!" Legolas was saying as Pippin caught up to them. He stood behind them looking round and sucking his thumb for a few minutes then got tired of being ignored and decided to make a distraction.  
  
"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled suddenly, making Aragorn jump and Legolas spin round looking alarmed. He sat down on the path and yawned even though it had only been 45 minutes or so since he'd woken up. "Bored now." He stated, looking up at Aragorn and Legolas who merely glanced at each other.  
  
"Are - Are you hungry?" Asked Aragorn, taking Pippin's hand and pulling him up onto his feet. Pippin nodded and slid back into a seated position. Aragorn pulled him up again, but Pippin simply slid down again. Legolas began to cough loudly behind them, which Aragorn suspected was actually a cover-up for laughter. "Master Pippin - You have to walk if you want anything to eat." Said Aragorn, beginning to get a tiny bit annoyed with the hobbit. Pippin stuck out his bottom lip and stood up.  
  
"Piggy back!" He yelled gleefully, looking from Aragorn to Legolas.  
  
"Legolas will give you a piggy back!" Replied Aragorn, walking off and leaving Legolas with Pippin.  
  
Legolas walked into the camp about 20 minutes after Aragorn had got back, Pippin jumped off his back and ran over to Merry who was leaning against a tree looking bored. Legolas dropped his arrows, which he'd been carrying in his hands in front of Aragorn and gave him a look, which basically meant 'Never make me do that again!' 


	3. Chapter 3

Come on guys!! Don't stop reviewing! I need you!! Oh um.disclaimer is still the same =( I don't own anything! Won't be able to update for a bit 'cause I have something special planned for the upcoming chapters - and I wanna make sure it's written properly!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Hiya Pippin!" Said Merry, giving his cousin a playful wrestle as he sat down next to him. Pippin giggled and tickled Merry on his stomach, making him shriek. "NO PIPPIN! DON'T TICKLE ME!" He screamed, rolling over to get out of Pippin's grasp.  
  
Sam and Frodo laughed at Merry and Pippins playful attitude, it was a welcome change to the nervousness and sharpness that had been flowing through everyone in the companies veins for the past couple of days.  
  
Pippin did a forward roll and crashed into a tree, making the other hobbits almost collapse laughing. Gandalf smiled, at last some of the jovial attitude they had when they first left Rivendell had come back. He noticed Pippin staring at him.  
  
"Can I help you little one?" He asked, in the kindest voice he could muster. He didn't want to scare Pippin after all.  
  
"Why do you have a beard?" Asked Pippin, leaving Merry, Frodo and Sam to talk amongst themselves.  
  
"I'm not sure!" Replied Gandalf, pondering over the strange question.  
  
"Why?" Asked Pippin.  
  
"Because I don't know!" Replied Gandalf, wondering where this was going to lead to.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't know the answer to it!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because no one has ever asked me that question before!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Perhaps they couldn't think of that certain question to ask!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they don't have that much brain power as you do Pippin, now please go and play elsewhere." Replied Gandalf, a slight hint of annoyance n his voice.  
  
"Okay." Stated Pippin simply, and wandered off with his thumb in his mouth.  
  
"Breakfasts up!" Called Boromir, helping Sam to pour out the thick broth that they had prepared. Pippin sat down and watched Gimli shovel the food into his mouth as fast as he could.  
  
He ate a bit of his broth, then yelled and threw his bowl into the air. Merry was by Pippin's side immediately. "What is it Pip'?" He asked worriedly, watching his friend drink so much water that he almost drowned himself!  
  
"OOF!" Everyone turned to look at the flame-haired dwarf, who was now covered in Pippin's broth and had the bowl balancing precariously on his head. Silence roamed, until a fit of laughter broke it, everyone began laughing and giggling until tears streamed down their faces. 


	4. Chapter 4

Noooo!! The reviews have stopped!! Pleeeeaaaaasssseeeee review!! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! I might take a while getting the new chapter up though =(  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Gimli scowled and went out of the camp to the small pond that was nearby to cleanse himself. Pippin had begun to get fidgety so Merry came up with an idea for a game.  
  
"I know! Let's play opposite!" He said cheerfully, sitting down opposite Pippin.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I said a word, and you have to say the opposite!" Replied Merry, it was a simple game, yet it would keep Pippin out of boredom until they started to move again.  
  
Pippin nodded. "Kay."  
  
"Okay.I'll go first.um.dog!" Said Merry, trying to bear in mind the fact that Pippin had the mind of a six year old and wouldn't know that many opposites.  
  
"Cow." Replied Pippin, staring up at Merry unblinkingly.  
  
Merry glanced at Frodo who had tears streaming down his face in silent mirth. Frodo coughed loudly to cover up his laughter then mouthed the word 'cow' to Merry and fell over in stitches again.  
  
"Uh.Well done Pip'! Let's try another one.sky!" Laughed Merry, making a mental note to explain that 'cow' is not the opposite of 'dog'.  
  
"Paper!" Replied Pippin, grinning widely.  
  
All of a sudden, Gimli ran back into camp, dripping wet. "Uruk-hai are coming this way!" He panted, falling to his knees trying to get his breath back.  
  
Legolas arose and peered all around through the thick undergrowth. "We have to move!" He exclaimed suddenly, grabbing his bow and arrows and turning to the rest of the company. Merry grabbed his and Pippin's packs, strung them tightly to his back. The he pulled Pippin onto his feet.  
  
"Follow me!" Called Legolas as he took off into the undergrowth. Frodo tore after Legolas with Sam following suit, after them ran Gimli and Gandalf. Then Boromir came calling behind him for Aragorn and the halflings to 'hurry up'. Aragorn and Merry were having a hard time getting Pippin moving.  
  
"For god sake Pippin! This is important that you move now!" Yelled Aragorn, pulling Pippin onto his feet for the 5th time.  
  
"Don't wanna!" Replied Pippin stubbornly.  
  
"TOUGH!" Screamed Merry, grabbing Pippin's hand and dragging him along behind him.  
  
Eventually after dragging him for what seemed like forever, Pippin began to run by himself. Unfortunately Merry- who hadn't been looking where he was going, ran into a tree then fell over, pulling Pippin down with him.  
  
"Merry!" Cried Pippin, sitting up and shaking his cousin who was unconscious and had a big lump appearing on his head. Pippin began to cry and shook Merry harder, trying to wake him.  
  
"Well. Well. Well." Said a voice suddenly, making Pippin shriek slightly. He looked round and came face to face with the ugliest orc imaginable. The orcs skin was twisted and scarred, making his face look more scary then usual. Pippin began to scream as the Orc loomed over them with a horrible smirk on his face. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with LOTR!  
  
Wow! Thanks for all the wonderful feedback to the last chapter! I hope this one is as satisfactory as the last one! Oh, btw, there's gonna be a few more mentions of Graphook in the upcoming chapters, oh, and don't worry! I haven't forgotten about Legolas and the rest of the company!  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
All was swirling black for Pippin. He couldn't move, he could only manage a few fearful whimpers every now and again. Then, just as suddenly as the light had come, it left and Pippin's vision was flooded with light as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Good morning Mary Sunshine!" Snarled a voice close to his ear. Pippin jerked and tried to scramble to his feet, but he found he was bound by some sort of vine.  
  
"My - My names not Mary Sunshine!" He whimpered, staring up at the Orc who had addressed him. The Orc looked dumbfounded for a minute.  
  
"Uh - okay - uh- what is your name then?" He asked, not sounding so sure of himself anymore. He didn't seem nearly as frightening to Pippin when he lost the angry edge to his voice, so Pippin got a bit braver.  
  
"My names Pippin! What's yours?" He asked, shifting slightly so that his legs weren't in such an awkward position. His legs were actually the only part of his body he could move, his wrists, elbows and hands were all bound tightly.  
  
"Uh - My names Graphook- " Replied Graphook, looking round hesitantly, he wasn't sure what his fellow Orcs would do if they saw him fraternising with the little halflings.  
  
"Hey - " Exclaimed Pippin suddenly, a look of realisation on his face. "Graphook rhymes with apple!" Pippin laughed at his ingenious statement, whilst Graphook blinked and scratched his head.  
  
"Yes, well done?" Replied Graphook, looking confused, he walked off a little and sat down near the base of a tree, another sentry would be along soon, and he was pretty sure that Orc wouldn't be so nice to the little halflings.  
  
"MERRY!" Screamed Pippin suddenly, noticing his cousin lying next to him. Merry was awake, but he had a pounding headache, and decided it would be best if he stayed silent.  
  
"Hey Pip'" Mumbled Merry, managing to give his cousin a small smile.  
  
All of a sudden, another Orc walked up to Graphook, who was still sitting by the base of the tree.  
  
"Hey, thickbrain, go back to camp, it's my turn now." He snarled, then, as Graphook walked off, he set his eyes on the hobbits, who were staring wide- eyed at him.  
  
Pippin gave a small whimper of terror, it was the horrible Orc that'd found them in the first place. The Orc scowled at them as he walked up close. "I thought I'd get a nice juicy reward from catching you, but what did I get? Scratch, zip, absolutely nothing! I might as well left you to rot!" He snarled.  
  
As the Orc leant close to the hobbits, Pippin felt an overwhelming sense of fear, he screwed his eyes shut and did the only thing he could think of. He kicked the Orc hard in his stomach. Pippin opened his eyes and swung his leg at the Orc again, but this time the Orc dodged.  
  
"I'm not stupid!" He snarled, leaning close to Pippin.  
  
"Really? You had me fooled." Muttered Merry, wincing slightly as the pain shot through his head as he stirred slightly.  
  
"Why you little - " The Orc never got to finish his sentence, because at that very moment, a sharp stone whizzed through the air, and hit him hard on the back of the head. The Orc stood looking dumbfounded for a second, then fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Wh - Where did that come from?" Asked Pippin, looking round wide-eyed, he went to stick his thumb in his mouth, which he usually did when he was bored or frightened, but found he couldn't move. "I can't move!" He cried, struggling slightly against the bonds.  
  
"Pip' calm down, you haven't been able to move since we woke up okay?" Replied Merry, with a slight edge to his voice. Both of the hobbits fell silent as they heard a slight rustling in the bushes near them, then a hushed, scratchy voice rang quietly out into the silent air.  
  
"Hello - My precioussss!" 


	6. Chapter 6

There's some Merry and Pippin bashing in here *cries* I'm so sorry! Don't worry, the rating for this is only going up to a PG-13. Oh, and the next chapter is going to be about the other guys, 'cause don't forget, they're part of the story too! Please keep reviewing!  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Pippin whimpered slightly as the bent figure leapt out of the trees and leant over the fallen figure of the Orc.  
  
"Look my precioussss! A fallen Orc it issss!" The thing gasped, bounding round the Orc with what only could be described as a twisted smile on its face.  
  
"Gollum." Whispered Merry, his eyes wide, watching Gollum bound around. "Stay quiet Pip' he might not see us!"  
  
Pippin nodded and watched Gollum. Merry felt sorry for his cousin, first being turned into a 6-year-old, then being captured by Orcs, who knows what would happen to them next?  
  
"Hobbitsss?" Gasped Gollum as he came upon Merry and Pippin. "Nasty thieving hobbitsss! Preciousss! Where's Preciousss?"  
  
Pippins face contorted in confusion, trying to understand the strange creature was tough - especially for Pippin. "Um - What?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Pip' - heh - leave Gollum alone!" hissed Merry in a hushed whisper. His wrists were coming free from the bonds, and he was trying to stall for time whilst he got is elbows and hands free.  
  
"G'lum, I don't know what a precious is!" Carried on Pippin, giving a small whimper as he noticed the Orc that had been knocked down by Gollums stone rising to his feet.  
  
Merry got himself free from the bonds and wriggled his fingers slightly as the blood began to circulate properly again, they really were bound to tight. The Orc suddenly appeared behind Gollum and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. The hobbits watched in horror as Gollum shrieked and started twisting round trying to bite the Orc.  
  
Gollum found himself being thrown across the bushes and smacked hard into a tree. He lay still on the floor oblivious to everything. The Orc began approaching Pippin with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Think you're good? Clever little man being able to kick an Orc when his guard is down?" He snarled ripping Pippin's bonds off and lifting him high in the air. Pippin shrieked in pain and tried to pull himself out of the Orcs grip.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Yelled Merry, staggering to his feet and closing his eyes as a wave of dizziness and pain swept over him.  
  
"Merry help me!" Cried Pippin as the Orcs grip on him got tighter. He started to cry when he saw the Orc shove Merry roughly into the tree they had been bound too.  
  
Merry tried to stay awake, for Pippin, he had to help Pippin! But as he crashed into the tree he felt himself succumbing to the pain and falling into darkness. He fell to the floor and lay breathing feverishly on the ripped bonds that had once held the two hobbits.  
  
"NO MERRY!" Screamed Pippin, thrashing about wildly In the Orcs grip, trying desperately to get to his injured cousin.  
  
"I'm going to deal with you now!" Smirked the Orc, baring his stained fangs at Pippin, who was still crying and struggling in his grasp. "Oho yes, I'm going to deal with you just like we would get dealt with, if we did something wrong!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own LOTR! If I did, there would be a spin-off series called "Legolas - handsome elf!"  
  
OoOoOoOoOoO No Pippin or Merry in this chapter! You'll have to wait 'til tomorrow for that! Yeah, tomorrow! I'm going to try and update every day, so far so good! I hope you enjoy this chapter, lot's of people saying sorry, and Sam makes a short speech! Originally it was Frodo to make the speech to Sam, but it works a lot better this way! Enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to review!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"PIPPIN! MERRY!"  
  
"COME ON GUYS! COME OUT!"  
  
"PEREGRIN TOOK! MERIADOC BRANDYBUCK!"  
  
Various shouts rang out through the forest. It had been no more then 20 minutes after they had realised Merry and Pippin were no longer among the group.  
  
Aragorn stood alone on the edge of a small clearing, watching Frodo and Sam shout for Merry and Pippin. He had been silent and unaware since they had stopped. He didn't notice Legolas walk up behind him.  
  
"Don't blame yourself." The elf-prince said quietly. Aragorn turned and looked at the elf with mock surprise on his face.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, turning away and watching the hobbits again.  
  
"Aragorn - you and I have been friends for many centuries, I can see it in my own soul that you are blaming yourself, you shouldn't. Estel this is not your fault!" Replied Legolas, switching from English to Elvish as he spoke.  
  
Aragorn didn't reply to this, he simply ignored Legolas and called out to Frodo and Sam. "Halflings, be quiet, you do not know how close we are to the Orcs!"  
  
Frodo and Sam looked up in surprise, Aragorn hadn't called them Halflings since they set off from Rivendell in the first place, but they did has he bid and stopped shouting for their friends.  
  
"Legolas what are we going to do?" Asked Sam, wandering over to the Elf, who had walked away from Aragorn and sat down at the base of a tree. Legolas didn't reply, only turned his eyes heavenward as if seeking peace.  
  
"Sorry." Mumbled Sam, when he saw Legolas' action, he wondered why everyone was so snappy at the moment.  
  
"No, it is me that is sorry." Replied Legolas after a moment. "But I'm trying to zone in on Master Merry and Master Pippin's vital signs - it needs a lot of concentration!"  
  
Sam nodded and walked off slowly towards Frodo. He noticed his masters' eyes were red. He'd been crying. "Oh Frodo, what's the matter?" He asked, kneeling down and wiping Frodo's eyes for him.  
  
"I'm terrible sorry Sam," Replied Frodo, pushing Sam away slightly and wiping his own eyes. "But this is all my fault!"  
  
"Not true Master Frodo!"  
  
"Yes it is Sam!" Snapped Frodo stubbornly. "If only the stupid ring hadn't come to me! Then I wouldn't be on this quest! Then Merry and Pip' wouldn't have to come with me, if only they hadn't come with me in the first place - Oh Sam it's all my fault!"  
  
"If only - there's many things in this world that can be told in many different ways, if you just use those two words. Don't you see Frodo? Merry and Pippin play just a big a part in this quest as you and I do! We need them! If we'd left them in the Shire and the Black riders have got them, they'd be dead for sure! But now that they're with us, well, we got Mr. Aragorn, and Mr. Legolas to look after us! Now don't you fret Frodo!" Sam paused after his small speech and looked to his friend. "They in safe hands - maybe not right now, but they will be!"  
  
"You're right Sam." Stuttered Frodo. "They are going to be alright. Come, let us help look for them!" He stood up and made his way over to the rest of the company, who were deciding what to do.  
  
"Legolas, Gimli and Frodo take the left side of the forest, comb all the way through it and report back on any signs of danger! Boromir, Gandalf and Sam take the right side of the forest and do the same, I'll stay here and keep watch!" Said Aragorn. He sighed and sat down on a stump to keep an eye out for the Orcs, he noted Legolas' group walk off sombrely, yet Boromir's group set off looking as thought they were going to pick apples, not search for hobbits!  
  
Frodo followed Legolas deep into the forest, occasionally glancing round for a sight of his lost friends. The search had begun. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hehehe, I really annoyed some of you by not mentioned Pip' or Merry in the last chapter!! I'm sorry!! But that's how the story goes! I have to mention the search and everything for it to make sense. Oh, and I'm apologising in advance to everyone that liked Graphook - er - just read on =S and don't forget to review!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Merry looked around dazed, his head had been bandaged somehow, and the rain that he could hear splattering all around him wasn't getting to him. He was under some sort of crude blanket that had been roughly made out of - well - Merry wasn't sure what, but it was stopping the rain.  
  
"Pippin!" He suddenly gasped, sitting up quickly as he realised he'd been lying down all that time. Immediately he was pushed back down.  
  
"Lay still, your wound will not heal if you are rushing around!" Said a gruff yet kind voice that Merry half recognised.  
  
"Graphook?" Asked Merry weakly as he lay back down. The Orc nodded and made his way under the 'shelter' towards Merry.  
  
"Lay still." Repeated Graphook. "You're very lucky I decided to come back up and see how snot-for-brains was looking after you!"  
  
Merry laughed quietly. "Snot-for-brains?" He questioned, sitting up as he found the dizzy spells past once he got comfortable.  
  
"Nickname!" Stated Graphook simply, he turned and began tending to some thing - or some body - under a large pile of cloth, which seemed to be emitting a few loud whimpers every now and again.  
  
"Pip'!" Cried Merry joyfully, jumping to his feet again. He almost hit his head on the blanket, until Graphook moved the sticks he had used to prop up the blanket to a higher standing point, making the cloth higher.  
  
"Is he okay?" Asked Merry in dismay when he saw the state of his cousin. Pippin had a large bruise appearing on his face. Running from the top of his ear to his left eye. A bit of dry blood stained his shirt and his lips were cut and bleeding.  
  
"He will be." Replied Graphook. "But I'm a little concerned about his temperature! It seems higher than it should be!"  
  
Merry's heart did a somersault and started doing the can-can around his stomach. He knew what Pippin was like when he gets ill, believe me, when Pippin gets ill, HE GETS ILL!  
  
He placed a hand on his cousin's forehead, to his sadness, it was extremely sweaty, but luckily he didn't have a temperature as far as Merry could tell. "It's okay!" Gasped Merry as his heart took a bow and resumed its normal beating place.  
  
Pippin moaned softly as a drip of rainwater fell on his head. He opened his eyes slowly and giggled faintly as he watched a drip fall on Merry and run down his nose.  
  
The little hobbits looked up, well, Merry did. Pippin was lying on his back - so he didn't need to look up. They realised that the blanket had been removed from the poles, and they didn't need to look twice to see who had done it.  
  
"C - Captain!" Gasped Graphook, watching the Captain of his Uruk-hai group, Splitbrow, look at the hobbits suspiciously.  
  
"Well Graphook." He said huskily. "It seems your little fan club need to be broken up!" He laughed, as if he'd made some sort of hilarious joke, but no one else found it funny, least of all Graphook. All Merry could do was cover his cousins eyes at the brutal scene that unfolded before them as Splitbrow loomed over Graphook. 


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter sucks, lmao, I'm sorry!! I'm tired, I have loads of homework and it's already 9:12, and I have to go into the shower, I'm apologising in Advance if I don't manage to upload tomorrow!! Hopefully I will, 'cause it's super interesting tomorrow!! Plz don't flame me!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Legolas glanced around the forest for the hundredth time. Gimli, Frodo and him had been searching the forest for almost half an hour and not even his own elf ears could pick up any signal of the Orcs.  
  
"I don't like this Legolas!" Exclaimed Frodo suddenly. "I can't even hear Sam or anyone now!"  
  
Legolas nodded but didn't reply, he could hear a faint voice in the distance.  
  
"Nasty thieving Hobbitsss! Horrid Orcsss! Gollum! Gollum!" It was saying, in a hissing voice.  
  
"The creature Gollum is down yonder." Stated Legolas simply. He sent Frodo and Gimli back to Aragorn, then went on ahead to see Gollum.  
  
He found the creature stumbling around a small clearing, hissing various phrases out every once and a while. What can only be described as blood was running down the side of its head.  
  
Legolas sniffed the air and grimaced as a foul smell came upon him. Orcs. They had to have been here. He strode into the clearing ignoring the inquiring look he received from Gollum.  
  
His sharp Elf eyes caught sight of some creepers that had been thrown with quite some force across a flattened down patch of grass. (Don't ask me how he knows that - he's an Elf) They had most probably held the little hobbits. He thought about turning back and going to tell Aragorn what he had found, but then another idea came into his head.  
  
"Gollum." He said Sternly.  
  
"An Elf it issssss!" Replied Gollum bounding over to Legolas who winced as he saw the state of the wound on Gollum's head.  
  
"Gollum, tell me something, were there two hobbits here?" Legolas asked, going straight to the point. Gollum nodded and bounded up and down. "Oh yessssss!" He scrambled around explaining the things he'd seen whilst Legolas frowned and nodded. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Still don't own LOTR, but I own Graphook and all Graphook related merchandise! *hugs her Graphook plushie!*  
  
Woo! A good chapter! This is where it starts to get REALLY interesting! Lmao, hope you enjoy, I had fun writing this chapter! Please keep on reviewing! 'Cause you know I only update for you! *All my fans* Show me you care! Lol!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"PIPPIN!" Screamed Merry looking round for his cousin. "PIPPIN WHERE ARE YOU!?" He winced as a large Orc struck him around the face.  
  
"You shut your mouth!" It snarled.  
  
Merry sat down, trying to ignore the tears threatening to fall down his bruised cheeks. Pippin had been taken away with Splitbrow about 20 minutes earlier, and Merry was out of his mind with worry. Who knew what Pippin would say when he was in that state of mind? It wasn't even worth trying to bear thinking about it!  
  
He stood up and walked over to the small bowl of water, ignoring the looks he received from some of the Orcs.  
  
"It ain't fair!" Complained one. "That stupid half man gets fresh water, and we get nothing! I say we kill it and eat it!"  
  
"Yeah! Or kill the little one - that one seems stupid!" Agreed another.  
  
Merry scowled and turned towards them. "Listen up you ugly brutes! My cousin is not stupid! He's a lot nicer, better and smarter then you'll ever be so just shut up!" He felt his face burning with rage as the Orcs looked at him dumbfounded.  
  
"MERRY!" Cried Pippin, scrambling out from Splitbrow's grip and running over to his cousin, tears spilling down his face.  
  
Merry embraced his cousin and sighed with relief, he was okay! Pippin buried his head in Merry's shoulders and began to sob hard.  
  
"Merry it was horrible! That big fat ugly person asked me lot's of questions! He's mean!" Wailed Pippin, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.  
  
"I didn't get very far, that stupid halfling wouldn't talk to me, he just kept crying! How old is he?!" Asked Splitbrow in frustration.  
  
"28." Replied Merry simply, then turned round and began offering Pippin some of the water. At that very moment, another Orc ran into the encampment with an arrow shaft sticking from his chest.  
  
"Elf! Dwarf! Humans! Gandalf!" It gasped, It opened its mouth to say something else when. "Gluuuuurrrrghhh!" It was dead. Another arrow protruding from it's head.  
  
"Ahh - COOL!" Yelled Pippin, Merry shook his head as he remembered how Pippin loved anything gory when he was little. Guess he never grew out of it. Another arrow shot out of the air and landed next to Splitbrow. He roared and immediately the Orcs where off and running.  
  
Merry and Pippin felt someone lift them both into the air.  
  
"Go!" The Orc cried. "I'll take care of these two!"  
  
Merry recognised the voice, and as he looked down he recognised the Orc too. "Graphook?" He asked. "But I thought Splitbrow killed you! We watched him kill you!" Babbled Merry, hardly believing his own eyes.  
  
"I'm alive and kicking! Let's go!" Replied Graphook.  
  
"Wait!" Cried Merry. "Those are our friends! Let's just stay here!"  
  
Graphook shook his head and took off running. "Can't do that I'm afraid, The other Orcs will get suspicious!"  
  
Merry agreed, for they weren't the only people left in the Clearing, other Orcs where scrambling round either in a confusion or in a panic.  
  
As Graphook left the clearing, along with Merry and Pippin, another Orc dropped dead. Gollum bounded into the death scene, bouncing along past the rows of the dead that had laid mercy to Legolas and Aragorn's bows.  
  
"Yesssss! Precious! This way! This way!" It called, and bounded off in the direction that the Orcs took, With Frodo and the company following him. 


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter isn't very long, but I have an announcement to make. First of all, to that person who reviewed saying Pippin isn't a child, I KNOW!! Lmao, I know he's not a child! He's a wonderful, kind hobbit that is just about to come of age, but in this story he is turned into a 6 year old, not in body, but in mind! Secondly, to the person who reviewed asking if when Merry said '28' in the last chapter did Pippin go back to his normal age, no he didn't Merry was simply replying to Splitbrow. EVERYONE PLEASE READ THIS!! THIS IS IMPORTANT!! I have decided to change this story into a PG- 13, instead of a PG. So please please please don't look for it under PG again!! And remember - this story isn't real! So anything could happen! ;)  
  
PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU READ ABOVE!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Pippin woke up and he was in a beautiful room. Crystallised chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Huge tapestries hung from corner to corner. Gorgeous stained glass windows let light through into the gigantic room. Best of all, a large feast was laid out in front of him, with a huge bowl full of...  
  
"MUSHROOMS!" Shouted Pippin. He jumped to his feet and began to run towards the table, when suddenly everything changed. The stained glass windows turned into cold slits in the wall. The chandeliers turned into giant cobwebs and the tapestries turned into cracks and splits in the stone walls. The feast simply disappeared.  
  
"Whassat about mushrooms?" Asked Merry, sitting up and looking at Pippin who was looking dejectedly at the far wall.  
  
Pippin sat down again, without answering Merry. Merry put his arms around his cousin and gave him a hug to show everything was alright.  
  
"Merry?" Whispered Pippin.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Merry, looking down at his cousin concerned.  
  
"I'm hungry." Replied Pippin as Merry rolled his eyes. "I want some mushrooms from the shire!"  
  
Merry moaned as his stomach rumbled it had been almost 3 hours since they had last eaten. They had been carried for ages by Graphook, taken by another Orc, then they must have fallen asleep because they next time they opened their eyes they were in a small damp cell. "Merry I miss the shire!" Said Pippin miserably. "I wanna go home! I miss my mummy and my daddy and my sisters! I miss going to dinner at Mr. Bilbo's house and Stealing things from Farmer Maggot's crop! I miss the Brandywine River!"  
  
Merry let go of his cousin and watched him, it almost seemed like the old Pippin again.  
  
"Merry, I wanna go HOME!" Exclaimed Pippin, and burst into tears. Merry sighed and hugged his cousin again, he was still under the spell then.  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck, I presume!" A voice ran out from the shadows behind the cell bars. Both of the hobbits looked up too see whom the speaker was.  
  
"Ah, and Peregrin Took! Just the little hobbit I want to see!" Stated the voice. Pippin wiped his eyes and stood up, ignoring Merry who was shaking his head vigorously.  
  
"Why me?" Asked Pippin, tilting his head slightly and sticking his thumb in his mouth.  
  
"Well now, I want you to tell me about your friends!" Replied the voice. Suddenly Saruman stepped out of the shadows, he stared in through the bars of the cell then turned towards Splitbrow who was standing next to him.  
  
"Get the little one and bring him to me - kill the other one!" 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own LotR or anything. I've had my heart broken. *Cries* But I'm dedicated to keeping all of my fans happy! So I updated just for you! Please, if you don't like my story, please don't review and tell me so, because it really puts me in a bad mood and I find it hard to write anything (except death stories) When I'm pissed off!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Merry watched in horror as Saruman guided Pippin, who still had his thumb in his mouth, away from the cell. An idea suddenly struck him.  
  
"OPPOSITE PIPPIN! PLAY OPPOSITE!" He screamed. Then he noticed Splitbrow advancing on him, a horrible smirk on his face.  
  
Merry backed away to the far wall - where the window with the bars across it was. He stared up as Splitbrow stood over him. But he wasn't scared - he refused to let himself get scared.  
********************  
  
Frodo cut through the forest using sting. It was glowing a brilliant blue - but he ignored it, they were just entering Isenguard, so there was bound to be Orcs about!  
  
Legolas followed Frodo, keeping a sharp lookout for Gollum who kept popping up every now and again. His bow was out and an arrow was already notched into it, he wasn't taking any chances.  
  
Sam and Aragorn came next, Aragorn had his sword out and Sam had his dagger. They walked along in silence.  
  
Gandalf, Gimli and Boromir brought up the rear. They were arguing non-stop.  
  
"We cannot simply walk into Isenguard!" Exclaimed Boromir, almost repeating the same words he spoke when they were in Rivendell.  
  
"We'll do something! Even if it means cutting down the Orcs one by one!" Roared Gimli.  
  
Gandalf shook his head. "Quiet down!" He hissed. "First things first - we have to get to Isenguard before we make any rescue plans that's for sure!"  
  
************************  
  
Pippin listened to Merry as he was led away from the cell. He had shouted opposite, that was the game they had played. Pippin had enjoyed that, so he decided to play it again.  
  
"Alright Peregrin, Who are you travelling with?" Asked Saruman, dropping Pippin down in a chair, then sitting down in a chair opposite.  
  
"Moo, Tree, River!" Exclaimed Pippin, staring innocently up at Saruman.  
  
"So - A code? I'll figure it out!" Insisted Saruman, then he leant close to Pippin.  
  
"Who." He said slowly.  
  
"Red!" Cried Pippin.  
  
"Are."  
  
"House!"  
  
"You."  
  
Pippin paused for a second, then his eyes lit up. "Food!"  
  
"Travelling."  
  
"Book!"  
  
"With?"  
  
"Table!"  
  
Saruman stopped and thought for a minute, giving Pippin time to gaze around the room. There were stacks and stacks of books in there, most of them were boring and huge.  
  
"Ah! I see!" Saruman exclaimed suddenly. "let's see now... Paper, Cup, Bread, Shoe!" He said hesitantly.  
  
Pippin's eyes lit up, he grinned from ear to ear. "I'm travelling with..." 


	13. Chapter 13

*Cries* You guys have stopped reviewing!! Please review!! I worked really hard on this chapter! Even though I'm PMSing! Ok..ok TMI! But please review!! *Hugs her Pippin plushie* There's some Sindarin in here (Elvish) Because me and my best friend Loz are learning it! If any one knows a good website to learn it please tell me!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"Saruman!" Cried some one as they rushed in the room, interrupting Pippin. It was Graphook. "My lord! The other halfling has killed Splitbrow and has escaped!" He gasped. Saruman rose at once and was away.  
  
"Alright, come on Pippin, let's get out of here!" Exclaimed Graphook, lifting Pippin onto his back then running from the room.  
  
"Has Merry really escaped?" Asked Pippin eagerly, hoping for a story, but to his disappointment Graphook shook his head.  
  
"Unfortunately no, I used that as a decoy so I could get you out of here!" He replied.  
  
Little did Graphook know, what he had told Saruman was very near to the truth, for, Merry had escaped, and Splitbrow was dead, but it wasn't Merry that had killed him. It was Legolas.  
*****************************  
  
The company had come to a halt at the edge of the forest. They could see straight into Isenguard, and there were many Orcs around. Legolas and Aragorn sat together, discussing possible tactics.  
  
"Pilins (Arrows)!" Cried Legolas suddenly in Elvish. Aragorn looked at him questioningly, they had been discussing how to make a distraction, not talking about arrows.  
  
"Tiro! (Watch!)" Exclaimed the prince, looking quite mischievous for an Elf. He stood up, notched an arrow and shot it down onto the far side of the grounds. Immediately chaos broke loose and it seemed like every Orc ran over to where the arrow had fell. The company were speechless for a minute.  
  
"Uh...How thick can you get?" Asked Frodo.  
  
"Come on!" Called Legolas, walking onto the almost empty ground. "We haven't got long before they come back!"  
  
"Daro (Halt), Legolas!" Ordered Aragorn suddenly. "We do not know if Saruman is watching the grounds."  
  
"I see no other way!" Argued Legolas, standing on the ground, glancing round slightly.  
  
Everyone else agreed, it was like flipping a coin, they would either make it, or they wouldn't. They all ran for it.  
  
Surprisingly enough, they managed to get to the tower without being spotted, then they quickly ran in and jumped the Orcs that were in the entrance, slaying them, leaving no survivors.  
  
It was down to sheer luck that Gandalf had been there before, he quickly led them to the cells, just in time.  
  
Splitbrow was advancing on Merry, and he smacked him hard around the face. Merry bit his lip, trying not to cry out, but he could feel the bruise already beginning to surface.  
  
"Do that again Orc, and I won't make your death painless!" Snarled a voice behind him. His mouth opened slightly as he saw the company that had managed to sneak up on him. Gandalf and Gimli stood at the back protecting Frodo and Sam, Legolas and Boromir stood like bodyguards behind Legolas, who was pointing his bow straight at Splitbrow.  
  
"You..." Splitbrow began. Half a second later he was silenced by a well aimed arrow at his heart. Legolas grimaced as Aragorn stepped over the body to get Merry, who felt like jumping for joy.  
  
"Let's go get Pippin!" Declared Merry. Feeling some strength return to his under-nourished body. The company nodded and carefully went back to the entrance, wondering where to start the search for Pippin. It was going to be a long and dangerous search. 


	14. Chapter 14

THE LAST CHAPTER!! MY STORY IS AT AN END!! Thank you, thank you so much for enjoying my story! Pippin, Merry and I thank you.  
  
Pippin, Merry and I: Thank you!  
  
You have been a fantastic group of people to write for, thank you!! Lmao, but don't forget to review!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Did anyone happen to see where Gollum went?" Asked Frodo as the company traipsed through corridor upon corridor in the giant tower. All he got in reply was eight sets of shoulders shrugging.  
  
Merry wandered into a large room, there were many upturned tables in there. It seemed strange.  
  
"Hiya Merry!" Squealed a voice suddenly, and Merry spun round to see Pippins head pop up from behind one of the tables.  
  
"Pip'!" Shouted Merry. "Everyone! I found him! I found Pip'!"  
  
"That's not all you found, Houdini!" Snarled a voice. Merry nearly jumped a mile when Saruman glided out of the shadows.  
  
"Hou.sardini?" Pippin frowned as he tried to pronounce this funny sounding word.  
  
Saruman's eyes blazed as he flung his stick towards Pippin and bellowed out some words so fast not even Legolas' sharp ears could catch them. The next thing any one knew, Pippin was being flung across the room by a beam of light.  
  
"PIPPIN!" Screamed Merry, running over to his cousin.  
  
"Eh...Oh...Hiya Merry! Uh...Where are we?" Asked Pippin, sitting up and looking round at everyone.  
  
Merry paused, looking round at Saruman who was smirking slightly.  
  
"Pippin...How old are you?" Asked Frodo suddenly.  
  
Pippin looked confused. "I'm 28 Frodo, surely you couldn't have forgotten something like that!" "I don't believe it!" Whispered Legolas in awe. Suddenly he shot an arrow straight for Saruman, of course it didn't hit him, but it gave them the chance to run for it.  
  
"Are you coming Graphook?" Yelled Merry, over his shoulder.  
  
"Nah, I'll stay here, See you around Merry! You too Pippin!" Called Graphook, waving as the company fled.  
  
"Afraid the jokes on you Saruman, now that you changed Pippin back to his original self, he'll never tell you who he's travelling with!" Smirked Graphook, picking the arrow up off the floor and twiddling it between his fingers.  
  
"Well...Actually Graphook, the joke is on YOU, silly Orc, I've just seen who he was travelling with!" Saruman raised his eyes to heaven and walked off to his chamber, leaving Graphook staring dumbfounded after him.  
  
Out in the forest, the nine companions were laughing and joking with each other around a campfire. Sam picked up Gandalf's stick and stared at it wistfully.  
  
"I can't believe this old hunk of wood 'caused all of this!" He said, disbelievingly. "What was that spell again?"  
  
The companions looked at each other, with the events that had been happening recently, no one had really remembered. Not that they wanted too.  
  
"Oh wait! I remember!" Exclaimed Sam. Still pointing the stick out in front of him. "It was Hi Ga Mera..."  
  
Everyone looked at each other in horror as Sam continued saying the spell.  
  
"NO!" 


End file.
